


I Can't Quit You

by TheseWords_MyDiary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow knows his parentage, Jon Snow knows something, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, R plus L equals J, Sexual Content, lots of Jon second guessing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWords_MyDiary/pseuds/TheseWords_MyDiary
Summary: "I can't quit you."Jon answers a question Sansa asks him while in the heat of passion. He's not very good with words in this area, but she knows exactly what he means.Just a quick drabble in response to a tumblr prompt request. I'm awful at summaries... Hope you like it!





	I Can't Quit You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> Reply to “I can’t quit you” prompt given by @ludholtzjj on Tumblr in response to “Give me the first sentence of a fic. I’ll write the next five.”
> 
> Disclaimer #1: I wrote quite a few sentences more than the 5 that the prompt called for. I’m not used to tiny drabbles. Oops! Hope y’all don’t mind!
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I do not own any of these characters, their background stories or the world in which they live. That belongs to George RR Martin, HBO and all other affiliates. I do not claim any of those as my own creations. This is simply a work of imagination. Furthermore, all characters in the story are consenting adults (at least 18 years of age).
> 
> This is my first shared Jonsa fic. Hope you like it!

“I can’t quit you,” he growled, his mouth against her neck, his cock half buried inside of her.

Sansa drew another growl from him when she had the  _audacity_  to throw her head back against the door they were currently pressed to and  _laugh_. Her skirts were bunched up around her waist, small clothes discarded, he was thrusting into her as if their lives depended on it… and she’d  _laughed_  at his words.

He was simply answering the question she’d asked him only moments before they’d begun their latest tryst.

_“If this...arrangement between us is such an awful idea, Jon Snow” she’d begun, arms crossed in front of herself - guarded - in typical Sansa fashion, “Why do you allow me to lead you to my chambers each night and then proceed to fuck me upon each and every surface in the room?”_

He’d been silently thinking (read:  _brooding_ ) the entire way down the corridors to her chambers, as he did most nights, after  _again_  asking her if what has been transpiring between them for the last three moons was perhaps the wrong thing to do.

When she’d responded with her very blunt question, Jon had stood silent…  _shocked_  and frankly turned on by how quickly she’d shot her rather crude answer back at him. She was obviously frustrated with  _his_  repeated question, and he felt stupid for asking it. But he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that what they were doing together felt the exact opposite of awful to him. The guilt of sneaking around with his half-sister -- no,  _cousin_  -- for as long as he had been had stopped weighing down on him moons ago. Was there something wrong with him? Wasn’t he  _supposed_  to feel guilty for it? 

He didn’t.

Instead, Jon found himself craving the end of each day so that he could sneak off to Sansa’s chambers and make love to her until they were both completely sated, then tiptoe off to his own chambers before sunrise each morning. He couldn’t get enough of her. He was addicted to her, and he thought himself strange for not feeling badly about it. His only hesitation was the thought that maybe Sansa had reservations about what they were doing. He would halt things at the first sign of it, for Jon’s only concern was always her. 

There had been no signs of issue from her, however. Least of all when she pounced on him in the next moment - pulling his clothing from his body before he’d even had the chance to shut the chamber door behind them. Now here she was, hitched up around his waist, sweaty bodies gliding against each other. Regret seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

“ _Can’t_ …,” she repeated with another breathy laugh, shaking her head at his constant fearfulness of her changing her mind. She squeezed his hips with her thighs, moaned loudly at the feeling it gave, and tugged his hair enough to force his gaze to meet her unwaveringly stern one. “I  _refuse_  to quit you, Jon Snow.”

“Aye,” he agreed, his mouth ticking up at the corners, bringing his lips to her forehead, kissing her there. “And I refuse to quit you, Sansa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Thesewords-mydiary to send more prompts if you'd like.
> 
> Or follow my Jonsa profile - fyeahjonandsansa to talk Jonsa.
> 
> Or, ya know... just comment here. :) Xoxo.


End file.
